bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Avirama Redder
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Barragan Luisenbarn's six Fracción. Appearance Unlike other Arrancar, he does not wear a jacket, which exposes the numerous red tattoos across his chest. Instead he wears two sleeves on his wrists, hakama, a Breechcloth; all of which like other Arrancar's clothing are white, and a black sash around his waist. His overall appearance, mannerisms, and battle style are highly reminiscent to that of a Native American Brave's; releasing his Zanpakutō emphasizes this resemblance more clearly. He has long black hair and the remains of his Hollow mask takes the form of a beak like helmet atop his head. His Hollow hole is not visible. Personality He is extremely violent, impulsive, rude and impatient. Before engaging in battle he performs a "ritual" which consists of him screaming all the things he is going to do to his opponent, while demanding they do the same as a way to psyche each other out. He becomes quite annoyed if they don't do the same and he will angrily and, comically, scold them. Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master Barragan in high regard and refers to him as "his majesty". He has far less restraint than any other Arrancar seen so far, demonstrated when he released his Zanpakutō immediately, without launching even a single attack prior. Synopsis Fake Karakura Town arc He first appears along with Barragan and the rest of his Fracción in the fake Karakura town to do battle with the Gotei 13. However, once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in Yamamoto's Shikai, Barragan himself decides to give all orders. Avirama and Barragan's other Fracción then pull out a throne for him to sit upon. After discovering the four pillars that are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Barragan sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar to destroy them, stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he'll just have to send dragons to crush them. Avirama is sent to do battle with Izuru Kira.Bleach manga Chapter 319 Before engaging in battle, Avirama performs his "ritual", which Izuru declines to partake in, greatly annoying Avirama. After he discovers Izuru once served under Gin Ichimaru, Avirama taunts him and says that he is not surprised Gin betrayed Soul Society because Izuru is such a coward. But before he could finish the sentence, Izuru angrily slashes his cheek. Avirama is satisfied with Izuru's reaction so much that he pulls out his Zanpakutō and releases it.Bleach manga Chapter 320 In the ensuing battle, Avarima held the upper hand due to his Resurrección's abilities, being able to fly and fight at a distance while Izuru's attacks only work in close combat. Avarima felt himself superior in the battle and this overconfidence allowed him to fall in to Izuru's trap by getting close enough to be caught by Wabisuke. With all of his wings having become to heavy for him to even stand up, Izuru displays how Wabisuke is able to slice an opponent and beheads him, explaining that war is 'depressing' and that there is 'nothing exciting about it', in stark contrast to Avirama who believed war to be 'fun and honorable'. In the anime, however, Avirama was able to overcome the added weight, due to Wabisuke's abilities, through the strength of his will alone and continued fighting for a brief period afterwards. However, once grounded he was no match for Izuru and easily struck down again, for the fight to conclude with the same result. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō . Its sealed form is a standard-sized red katana with an oval-shaped guard with a protrusion on four sides. *'Resurrección': It's release command is . In his released form, he transforms into a humanoid bird, he has an white eagle's head (with the inside of his beak his mouth is visible) with black streaks running down it, his black hair extends to an extensive length. His body is covered in red feathers and his arms and feet become bird-like with sharp talons, as well as large bird-wings from his back, and his chest is left exposed and covered in various tattoo markings. :Resurrección Special Ability: When transformed, his speed and strength increases considerably. thumb|right|190px|Avirama's Devorar Pluma used in his Invigorated Form :* : The wings can shoot feathers, but unlike normal feathers, these are as heavy as steel and can regenerate rapidly after being tossed. Bleach manga Chapter 323 He can fire them with extreme accuracy, be it directly at the target or the surrounding area. They are strong enough to pierce the structure of buildings with ease. :*'Invigorated Form': He also has an additional ability to split his wings into two pairs for increased maneuverability, this is triggered when he slices along his chest tattoos with his talons to draw spiritual energized blood, allowing for the alteration.Bleach manga Chapter 323. This also gains him a more intricate and detailed mask. His strength increases even further allowing him to shrug off the effects of possessing considerably more weight then his wings normally have on their own. Quotes *(The "ritual") "Whoa! Gonna hit you, gonna hit you! Gonna kill you!" Trivia *To some extent, Avirama doesn't wear the typical Arrancar uniform. He only wears the bottom half of it, as well as part of the sleeves on each arm. He shares this trait with Mila-Rose. *Avirama is one of the six Arrancar whose mask remnants are broken during battle, the others being Ggio Vega, Findor Carias, Edrad Liones, Nirgge Parduoc and Nelliel Tu Oderschvank. *Avirama is the only Fraccion to never fight with an unreleased Zanpakutō, as he released it the second Izuru Kira cut a piece of his mask off. References Navigation de:Avirama Redder es:Avirama Redder Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Male Category:Numeros